A New Addition
by Michi4
Summary: AU. Sequal to “In With the New.” Kagome and Inuyasha are married now! But, their marriage isn’t perfect. They experience quite a few troubles. Fills in and adds to “In With the New” as well….RR!
1. Chapter 1: Wedded Bliss

Sequel: A New Addition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

A/N: This is a sequel to my fanfic "In With the New." Please, everyone enjoy! You don't have to read the first fic. It'd be nice if you did though.

Ages:

Kagome- 25

Inuyasha-27

Miroku-27

Sango-26

Summary: Sequal to "In With the New." Kagome and Inuyasha are married now! But, their marriage isn't perfect. They experience quite a few troubles. Fills in and adds to "In With the New" as well….R+R!

Chapter 1: Wedded Bliss

Kagome was dressed for work in a beige skirt and a blue, long-sleeved blouse. She rushed about her morning routine, so that she could have time to cook breakfast. She placed a pan on the stove and put in some oil. The last time she made omelets she forgot to put in the oil and burned the eggs beyond repair. She really didn't want to make Inuyasha run by WacDonald's again for breakfast. It just wasn't healthy…though she wasn't sure how healthy fried eggs were either.

Kagome finally managed to finish cooking and laid out the food on the table. She smiled to herself. Everything looked and smelled good. She sat and waited for her beloved husband to come and join her. They were newly weds, going on their second year of marriage. She sighed to herself. She remembered living in the house for students her freshman year of college and first meeting him. She couldn't imagine the adorable, dog-eared boy she saw asleep at the dinner table would be her adoring husband.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen. He was dressed in his black business suit. He gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed his coat, and was about to leave. "Wait, Inuyasha! I made you breakfast." "I know, it smells great, but I have to go. They need me at the office." He stated apologetically. "Please, just take it with you then." She said. He smiled and picked up the plate. "Here." She said handing him his lunch, a cup of ramen. "I love you." He said softly. "Are you saying that to the ramen or me?" She teased. He scowled. She replied beamingly, "I love you, too." He deeply kissed her before heading out the door.

He gulped down the omelet before he got in his SUV. He had turned in his Kawasaki motorcycle for a 2000 Suzuki Grand Escudo. He and Kagome loved the motorcycle, but needed something more "economical." He sighed as he thought about Kagome. He hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings by not having time to eat at home. Inside, Kagome checked the time on the clock on the wall. It was 7:30AM. She finished eating, grabbed her bag and went to work.

Kagome is a 3rd grade elementary school teacher. She waltzed into the classroom. She was a little offbeat since breakfast didn't go quite the way she would've liked it to. However, she knew that Inuyasha was a good provider because of his work. Sesshomaru had taken over their father's business and insisted Inuyasha had a hand in it, even though the brothers could barely tolerate each other. As a result, Inuyasha had gotten a degree in business in college. Since Inuyasha hadn't had much direction, he didn't see any reason not to work with his father's business and since he had a business degree, if for some reason something didn't work out, he could get a good paying job elsewhere.

Kagome smiled brightly for her class. She loved children and working with them was perfect for her loving, nurturing, and caring personality. She couldn't wait for her and Inuyasha to start a family of their own. After all, they could afford it. They just hadn't discussed it yet.

Their best friends, Miroku and Sango had a good start with their family. Their first born is 3 years old, their second 18 months and now Sango was currently three months pregnant with their third child. Of course, with the way Miroku was, it wasn't a surprise that Sango conceived their first child on their wedding night. Miroku was a real estate agent (he helped Kagome and Inuyasha find their house for a great price) and provided enough that Sango didn't have to work. Sango wanted to go back to work, though. She loved her husband and her two sons, but she had a degree in Interior Design and wanted to do something with it.

Sango and Miroku married relatively early, shortly after they moved in together when they were just out of college. Kagome and Inuyasha waited two years later to get married after they moved in together. Kagome recalled the way he proposed; he had driven her far up into the mountains. A crescent moon hung beautifully in the sky. Stars were strewn across the midnight sky. They sat and gazed at the stars for what felt like hours.

She loved his company, no matter where they were. His favorite places to take her were always places of nature; lakes, forests, parks, and now the mountains. Places like that were the very few places where they could be alone in peace.

Inuyasha was unusually quiet and she didn't think anything of it since he had been working all day. She finally stood up, stretched and said, "Come on, Inuyasha. I'm tired and I know you are, too." She thought he was going to stand up, but he stayed on one knee. He was blushing furiously, but it was too dark for her to tell. He finally rummaged up the courage to look her in the eye and said, "Kagome, having you with me is so natural. Before I realized it, you became a part of me. I can't stand when you're away from me, so I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you?" Kagome felt a cold band slip onto the ring finger of her left hand. She looked down in surprise and she was elated. Inuyasha was unsure of her expression. She was taking so long to respond and was just gaping at the ring. It had three stones set in white gold. She finally looked into his amber eyes and said, "Of course!" Inuyasha sighed in relief and Kagome threw her arms around him. They would begin the start of the rest of their lives.

The school day went uneventfully for Kagome, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She walked from her classroom and all the children were running out, anxious to their parents, and get home. She remembered when school seemed so difficult and like such torture. Now, she watched the children run about, play, and enjoy such innocence and simplicity. Everything seems so much easier when you're younger and yet, at their tender age, they can't wait to grow up. Watching all these children really made her want one of her own; to see a small image of herself or Inuyasha running about, playing, and to share their love with.

Kagome made dinner and waited for Inuyasha to get home. He was right on time as always. She got up to greet him, excited that he was finally home. She missed him every time they were away from each other. He embraced her tightly and inhaled her scent. "You smell good." He whispered in her ear. She smiled with a slight blush. He still had that affect on her, to make her heart flutter. She hoped that feeling would last forever. "It's the food you smell." She teased. He peered into her brown eyes and smirked, "no it isn't." He caught her lips with his. She broke the kiss, looked into his amber eyes lovingly and asked, "Aren't you hungry?" "Just for you." He sensuously replied.

Before she could react, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. He placed his hands on her hips and felt her waist. He kissed her lips, cheek, and made his way to her neck. He nibbled her neck with his lips. She gasped at the shivers he sent through her. Inuyasha was a very passionate person with everything he did. He never ceased to amaze her with every touch and move he made. His hands moved up under her blouse. He never imagined that he would ever have someone that was his to feel, have, hold, and love so freely. He just couldn't resist her when he walked through the door. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bedroom.

Passionate love was an understatement for what they just finished doing. Kagome couldn't wipe the smile she wore on her face. Inuyasha continued to kiss her lips, neck and shoulders. She swore he was ready for another round. "Inuyasha?" She breathed. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and a smirk. She loved the way his ears always twitched whenever she said his name. She took one of his silver, velvety ears between her fingers and caressed it. She loved the growl that he couldn't help escape from his chest. She loved to feel the rumble vibrate from his chest against her skin. "I've been wondering," she continued, "have you thought about children yet?"

Inuyasha's demeanor grew serious. He wanted to have children, but worried about the kind of father he'd be. He worried that he wouldn't be able to be there for them like his father wasn't able to. What if something happened to him? Kagome would be alone, like his mother was to raise him. "I want kids." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kagome's abdomen. He knew she wasn't pregnant yet, he could smell it. He looked back up at her. "When?" She asked. "Whenever you're ready." He answered. She smiled brightly and exclaimed, "I want to start now!" "Well, what do you want to have?" He asked her. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl." She stated. "That's not what I meant," he said, "I mean, do you want a human baby or a hanyou? Actually, it would only be a quarter demon, unless we mated in my demon form." Kagome blushed. Most people didn't have to deal with this topic.

Kagome had learned of Inuyasha's different forms while living in the house for students. She remembered she had been living there for a few months when one evening she had taken a shower, but she had only brought her towel with her to the bathroom. She peered out the door to make sure no one was around and tried to get back in her room, but her door was locked! She had accidentally locked her door on her way to the shower! It had become a habit for her to lock the door from the inside before leaving for work. She apparently worked too much and automatically locked the door now. She was terrified someone would see her, especially since the towel barely covered her thighs. She knocked on Kaede's door. Kaede was the manager of the house and had a spare key. She wasn't home! Kagome had no idea what time she would return, if it was any time soon. So, she knocked on Sango's door. No answer. She was probably at work. Kagome didn't dare ask Miroku for help, the pervert. She sure wasn't going to ask Koga since he had a crush on her. Naraku wasn't friendly at all and she'd rather stand in the hallway or hide in the bathroom until someone came home. Then, there was Inuyasha, sure they were friends, but she didn't want him to catch her like this. She had a crush on him, too, what if her arousal scent spiked or something since she was in a towel and they would be alone together.

She decided to stay in the bathroom until Kaede or Sango came home. She sat and waited. She brushed and dried her hair, then peeked out, wondering if maybe she missed Kaede or Sango come in. She saw a light on in the kitchen. She wasn't sure who it was though. She peered from around the corner and in the reflection of the stove she saw long, dark hair. She was overjoyed. Sango was home! "Sango! I need your help!" Kagome exclaimed. She was shocked to find a dark haired **boy** in the kitchen. She hid around the corner and peeked. "Inuyasha, is that you?" She asked. Inuyasha grumbled. Dammit, he thought no one was home. "Yeah, it's me. What's your problem?" He irritably asked. "I locked myself out of my room when I went to take a shower. Kaede isn't home yet." She meekly replied. She added, "So, did you dye your hair?" "No. Every half demon loses his powers every now and then. Mine happens once a month whenever there's a new moon." He answered. "Oh, I see. Well, since we're both in vulnerable positions, would you mind helping me out?" She requested politely. He sighed, took off his red shirt and tossed it to her. "Put that on." He ordered. She was blushing and went to the bathroom to dress in the oversized shirt (on her it was oversized anyway), while Inuyasha went to his room to get another one.

When she came out of the restroom, Inuyasha was standing in the doorway of his room with his arms crossed. "You can hang out in here with me if you want until Kaede gets back." He stated gruffly. She smiled and thanked him. He just "feh'd" and went to sit at his computer. _At least he trusts me enough to let me be with him in his human form._ Kagome thought as she sat on his bed with her legs tucked under her bottom. Kagome and Inuyasha passed the time in conversation and he explained that he can turn demon, but it's really only when his life was in danger or if he gets really pissed off.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped her out of her flashback. She finally replied, "Inuyasha, it doesn't matter what the baby is. I love you the way you are. I'd like for our baby to have your ears, but it doesn't matter to me. I love you in all your forms." He sat up and looked at her solemnly, "it does matter."

"Why?"

"Because, Kagome, it determines what kind of life the baby will have growing up. Being a hanyou, you're picked on and don't really feel like you belong."

"I don't think it should matter."

"But, it does."

"Well, what do you want, since it's so important to you?"

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't sure. A human baby seemed like the best choice because it wouldn't have to worry about going through life with extra difficulties. She could see the uncertainty in his golden eyes, so she reassured him, "It really doesn't matter. I married you, all of you, and I love you." "My hanyou form gives us a 1 in 4 chance that our baby will have my ears." He told her. "We can have fun trying," she said suggestively, "why don't we have one of each?" "Sounds good to me!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled her on top of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: That's it for the first chapter! I've got the whole idea for Chapter 2, so I will update soon! I can't wait to write it and get it posted! Thanks for reading and for any reviews I get. I'm out for now, Michi4.


	2. Chapter 2: Affirmation

A New Addition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….

A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, I hope I'm going to do okay on this fic cuz I'm not married yet and I'm not a parent yet, so forgive me if I make mistakes in writing this. I'm not totally clueless; I've babysat before and have family lol. So, I have some idea!

Vocabulary

Aishiteru I love you

Oi- Hey

Chapter 2: Affirmation

Kagome came out of the bedroom dressed in a pink, long sleeved top and black skirt. "Inuyasha, get dressed. Miroku and Sango are coming over." She said when she saw him lounging on his recliner in his red sweatpants and white t-shirt, eating ramen. He gulped the noodles he had in his mouth and remarked, "It's just Miroku and Sango, why do I have get dressed?" "Inuyasha, we hardly get to see them. Do you really want them to see you being a slob?" She reasoned.

"Kagome, we lived with them in college; they've seen us at our worst. I'm not being a slob anyway. I am relaxing at home, which I am entitled to do since I work all week!"

"Hey, I work, too! Please, I don't want to argue. Would you just go change?"

"Would you just pipe down and let me eat?"

"When you're done eating will you change then?"

"Keh! Fine. I guess if I have to."

Kagome sighed. That was the best she was going to get out of him.

Miroku and Sango arrived with their two sons, three year old Miroku Jr. (a.k.a Miro, just to avoid any confusion) and 18 month old Takai. Sango carried Takai. Miroku held Miro by his little hand and as soon as Kagome opened the door he dashed inside, exclaiming, "Uncle Yash!" Miro launched at Inuyasha, who was standing right behind Kagome. Inuyasha lifted up the cute kid and immediately Miro latched onto Inuyasha's ears. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh. Inuyasha scowled with a slight blush across his cheeks. The kid did this every time he saw him. "Maybe if we saw you more often he wouldn't do that." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled at Miro and calmly said, "Just don't pull on them or yell." Miro nodded. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome went to sit at the in the dining room.

Miro finally let go of Inuyasha's ears and he set Miro down and ruffled his bangs. He had dark brown hair and Miroku's deep blue eyes. Takai was just as happy, but not as hyper. He giggled in Kagome's arms. Takai had Sango's brown eyes and Miroku's dark hair. They were both so adorable. "You'd make a great mother, Kagome. Takai usually cries whenever we let other people hold him." Miroku stated. "That's because he loves his Aunt Kagome." She responded. "I love Aunt Kags, too!" Miro stated as he gripped onto Kagome's leg. Kagome crouched down to his height and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Miro instinctively wiped it off and Kagome laughed at his motion.

Inuyasha watched Kagome interact with the children and he could see that she would have no problem being a mother. He loved the sight of his Kagome holding a little one; hopefully that image would be of their own child soon. He reveled in the thought of a small version of himself or Kagome running around. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha standing in the doorway of the dining room. She flashed him the sweetest glance and smile. She looked absolutely beautiful. If they didn't have company he would've- "Inuyasha," Sango's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "when are you going to start having kids?" "We just started trying, actually." Inuyasha stated, trying not to grin. "Isn't it fun?" Miroku said with the hugest smirk. "The best and you know it." Inuyasha remarked back. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes, almost expecting them to high five each other and start bragging.

Miroku and Inuyasha were engrossed in their own conversation about work. Sango now held Takai and Kagome held Miro. "So, Kagome, what do you want to have?" She asked. "I don't care as long as it's healthy." Kagome replied. "Everyone says that. I love my boys, but this time I hope it's a girl." Sango said as she rubbed her barely visible belly.

"If it isn't are you going to try again?"

"Oh, you know it- even if it isn't, I married Miroku, and so, this isn't the last one."

Kagome giggled and Sango laughed herself. "You know, Kagome, if you and Inuyasha want, you can baby-sit for us and it'd give you some parenting practice." Miroku suggested, entering the ladies' conversation. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was once again tackled by Miro who shouted, "Uncie Yash!" How could anyone resist that adorable little boy? "We'd love to." Kagome replied. Inuyasha lifted his "nephew" above his head and said, "You hear that, you get to sleep over with us tonight!" "Yay!" Miro cheered.

-0o0o0-

Baby sitting started off well. Sango and Miroku had gone back to their house to pick up a few things the kids would need and dropped them off. Miro was entertained with his Uncle Yash's ears and watching cartoons. Kagome cared for little Takai; she played with him, and read to him. They took turns taking care of each. Kagome played "Patty Cake" with Miro and she sung a few nursery rhymes to him. Inuyasha was a little nervous caring for Takai, since he was such a young child. He did a great job, though. Soon, it was time for bed. "I want my mommy and daddy." Miro started to whine. _Uh-oh_, Inuyasha and Kagome thought as they shot worried glances to each other. Miro rubbed his eyes and grew louder. "Remember, you get to stay with your Auntie Kags and me tonight. Mommy and Daddy will be back tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he knelt down to his height. Miro looked at Inuyasha with a frown and then burst into tears, "MAMA! PAPA!" Inuyasha covered his ears as the kid wailed. Shit. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could put up with that piercing sound. "Ssh…It's okay, Miro." Kagome cooed as she scooped him up and rocked him in her arms. She had to quiet him down or else he'd get Takai started. Too late.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he groaned rather audibly. Kagome looked pleadingly at Inuyasha. He sighed and took Miro from her arms. Miro wasn't as loud as Takai. He could tolerate his crying, at least, since he had to.

After about three hours of carrying, cradling, cooing, singing, holding, rocking, and patting, the children finally quieted down. They put the two to sleep in the guest room across from their bedroom. They left both doors open so they could hear in case either child needed them. Kagome plopped down on the bed beside an already snoozing Inuyasha. She couldn't believe those kids wore out a half-demon; especially, since he always claimed to have more energy than humans! Then again, maybe he was tired from the whole week working. Kagome was just glad it was the weekend and had one more day to recuperate before the week started again.

Inuyasha shot awake when he heard Takai crying. He looked at Kagome who was still tuckered out and didn't hear him. No doubt Miro would awaken now. Inuyasha got up and went to check on them. Apparently, his demon hearing was the only reason he even heard Takai. Miro was still sound asleep, clutching onto a teddy bear. Takai was lying on his back whimpering. When he saw Inuyasha he reached out for him. He smiled and lifted the baby. He grabbed a tiny-fist full of Inuyasha's long, silver locks. He bounced Takai in his arms, which made the child giggle.

Inuyasha went out into the living room (so he wouldn't wake Miro) and walked around with the baby, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Takai started to pout and whimper again, so Inuyasha decided to sing him a song his mother, Izayoi, sang to him when he was little: (A/N: I just went online and found this nursery rhyme from Japan. I obviously can't read or paste the Japanese characters here, so I just put it translated in English already):

"Rising, rising is the moon,  
Large and round, large and round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon.

Hiding, hiding is the moon,  
Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,  
Plate-like full moon will hide soon.

Appearing, reappearing is the moon,  
Large and round, large and round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon."

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Kagome was watching him as he sung the nursery rhyme. She blushed. Seeing Inuyasha holding the baby and lulling him to sleep melted her already warm heart. She didn't think it possible, but she fell even more in love with him. She imagined how that feeling would be amplified when it was their child he held.

Little Takai fell asleep finally and Inuyasha carried him back to the room and lay him back in the crib Sango and Miroku had brought over. Kagome snuck back into their bedroom just before he came around the corner to the room that, hopefully, would soon be their nursery. Kagome had her back facing the doorway. She was still blushing and thinking about how wonderful Inuyasha is. She knew that, of course, but she saw a different side of him and got a glimpse into what kind of father he'd be.

Inuyasha came back shortly thereafter. He took off his burgundy button-down shirt, revealing his white undershirt, then, took off his black jeans, and stayed in his maroon boxers. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked tenderly at Kagome. She was still in her pink blouse and black skirt from earlier that day. After tonight, he wondered if she still wanted to have kids. Honestly, at one point, he thought he'd get himself fixed and forget the idea 'cause those kids were driving him crazy. He decided he'd have to ask Miroku how he handles it. He'd ask Sango about it, too, just for an idea of what Kagome would be going through.

Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzled his chin on the crook of her neck, and whispered, "Aishiteru, Kagome." She sighed happily, she couldn't help it. Her heart fluttered and a blush tinted her cheeks when she realized she was supposed to be "asleep." She almost felt guilty for pretending to be asleep. Inuyasha smirked at his wife and said, "How long have you been awake?" She bit her bottom lip and admitted, "Since you sang to Takai." He blushed next and sat up. "Oi, Inuyasha, don't tell me you're blushing?" She teased as she leaned on his shoulder. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Keh!" He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just thought it was sweet is all and I can't wait to have our own kids." Inuyasha looked down at the love of his life. He was happy to hear that the baby-sitting hadn't changed her mind; in fact, it seemed to validate the decision. "I can't wait either." Inuyasha replied softly.

In the afternoon, Sango and Miroku came by to pick up their sons. "Mama missed you!" Sango exclaimed as she knelt down and Miro ran into her open arms, replying, "Me, too, Mama!" "So, Kagome and Inuyasha, how was it?" Miroku curiously asked. "It was great, then tough, and then great again." Kagome replied. "My ears hurt from all that crying." Inuyasha stated. Sango laughed, "Get used to it. They do that a lot." "It's all worth it, though." Miroku added as he held his Takai in his arms. "I can see that." Kagome said with a longing sigh. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him. "Don't be strangers, okay?" Inuyasha said. "Oh, we won't be. You can bet I'll be calling you at least every other day." Sango replied. "Say, goodbye to your aunt and uncle." Miroku said to Miro. Miro cutely said, "Bye, bye!" Miroku waved Takai's hand and said, "Bye!" Kagome giggled, "See you soon!"

0o0o0o0

I hope you like this chapter….the Next chapter is going to be titled "Trouble in Paradise" and the plot is really going to take off from there cuz the trouble starts (hence, the title lol)! Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble In Paradise

**A New Addition**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow, I have to say, your reviews sure motivated me! Thanks so much for the reviews:

Mariathebaka

Kagome2u

Tido Monkeey

Angel Eyes

WaterAlchemist27

I-Have-Not-Found-The-One-I-Luv-But-I'm-Still-Searching

Sango45

Angeldeathstone 

Brandtishot

Sarinya967

inugirl123mystic

singerme5791

How wonderful my readers all are! Here's the chapter you all waited for!

Sorry I haven't been able to update! I have been working 5 days a week, at least 5 hours a day if not more, so I haven't had any free time! Please stick with me! And if you ever need to know the status of my fics, you can always go to my profile page. I promise to stay true to my word and finish this! ;-)

'_Italics'-_thoughts

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise**

Inuyasha grumbled as he rolled out of bed to answer the telephone, "Who the fuck would be calling at four in the morning?" Kagome sat up and flicked on the light. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Less than a minute later, Inuyasha came dashing into the room and ordered, "Get dressed! Sango's having the baby. Miroku wants us to watch the kids while they get to the hospital." Kagome jumped out of bed and threw on a light blue skirt and a white blouse as she said, "I thought she wasn't due for another month." "She isn't. It's coming early." He replied as he pulled a white shirt over his head. "I hope it's not another false alarm." She said as she tossed him his beige slacks. "I don't think so, Miroku sounded like he was panicking." He said as he grabbed his keys off the dresser. They both ran out of the house and jumped in their SUV.

Luckily, there wasn't much traffic out since it was so early in the morning. Once they arrived, Sango was already in the car huffing and puffing. Miroku was so relieved to see Kagome and Inuyasha hurrying over to the porch. "Thank you-" he began, but Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison, "Go!" Miroku nodded, got in the car, and sped off. "Their third kid and they don't seem like they're used to this procedure." Inuyasha noted as he stood in the doorway. Honestly, seeing Sango in pain and their panicked state scared Inuyasha a little. _Wouldn't it have been faster to call an ambulance?_ He thought. At least he didn't have to worry about that quite yet. Kagome still hadn't become pregnant.

Kagome brought him out of his thoughts when she called his name and asked, "Are you alright? You look pale." "We were just rudely awakened from our sleep and came over here in a rush. Of course I look pale." Inuyasha responded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Go take a nap on the couch, then. I'll watch the kids." She stated with a soft smile. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep worrying about his friends.

Little Miro wandered into the living room and spotted his Uncle Yash. He gasped happily and ran to him, jumping into his lap. "Where are Mama and Papa?" He asked as he held onto one of Inuyasha's soft, pointy ears. He simplified the best he could, "Your mama went to the doctor to have your little brother or sister." "Oh, like she did with Takai?" Miro asked. Inuyasha nodded and said, "It's still bedtime, kiddo. Let's get you in bed." He lifted up Miro and carried him to his room where Kagome was sitting in a chair beside Takai's crib. Her head was leaning against the wall as she snoozed. Inuyasha smiled at the sight. She had told him to take a nap when she was still tired herself.

He lay Miro in his bed and covered him with a light blanket. He felt the way he imagined a father would whenever he held his kids or tucked them in. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Inuyasha whispered, then, lifted Kagome effortlessly. He carried her bridal style, her head resting against his chest as she continued to sleep, into the living room. He lay her down gently onto the white sofa. Her silky, raven hair veiled her sweet face. He gently brushed aside her long, dark locks and kissed her gently on her slightly parted lips. He sat there for a few minutes watching her sleep. Her breathing was steady and shallow.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings and where he was came back to him. He turned to look on the couch behind him where Kagome still slept soundly and breathing softly. He glanced at the wall clock. It was six in the morning. He decided he'd have to call his work and Kagome's to let them know they'd be out for the day. He knew he wouldn't be missed much at work, but Kagome required hiring a substitute teacher.

Kagome awoke and jumped up when she noticed it was already past 8AM. She jolted upright, eyes wide with realization that she hadn't called into work. Just when she was about to head for the phone, Inuyasha strolled into the living room. "Don't worry, everything is taken care of." He said right on cue. She swore sometimes he could read her mind; he just knew her so well and she loved it. She wrapped her arms around him and they engaged in a morning kiss.

The phone interrupted and Inuyasha answered. Kagome leaned in to listen. "It's a girl!" Miroku excitedly exclaimed. "Congratulations!" They praised. "Sango will be coming home tomorrow. Kohaku's going to be staying with us to help out, so you and Kagome can get back to things." He explained. "It's no problem," Inuyasha stated, "We'll watch the kids for you today until Kohaku gets here." "That'd be great, thank you both. I really appreciate it. You can count on us when you have your own kids-" Miroku expressed. "You don't have to get all sentimental about it, I told you it's fine." Inuyasha remarked. Honestly, he was glad to be there for his friend, but he wasn't comfortable gushing about it. Kagome rolled her eyes. It was just like Inuyasha to play off his emotions. Miroku chuckled to himself on the other line. He expected nothing else from Inuyasha. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Miroku wrapped up and ended the conversation. The second Inuyasha hung up, Kagome danced with excitement and exclaimed, "They finally have their girl! We have to go out and get them a few things!" "That's what baby showers are for-" Inuyasha began, but Kagome cut him off, "C'mon, it'd be great to take Miro and Takai out. You know they're going to need diapers and girly clothes!" He looked into Kagome's determined, yet soft, bright brown eyes and agreed, "Fine, but I choose where we eat."

-o0o0o-At the Shopping Center-0o0o0o0-

"Stop fussing, would you! Look, you're upsetting Takai." Kagome scolded.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides, don't even think like that."

"Then why are you yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"You just did!"

"Inuyasha, stop it would you, please! You're acting like a little kid. We'll eat in a minute, okay?" Kagome sighed heavily as she pushed the stroller. Inuyasha wanted to eat as soon as they got there, but she wanted to do a little window shopping first. Inuyasha argued there was plenty of time for that after they ate. _Walking together with the kids like this, I feel like a mom already!_ Kagome thought to herself with a slight blush. Looking at Kagome as she pushed the stroller, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like he had his family already.

After eating, they Inuyasha had finally given in and let Miro ride on his shoulders. He winced as Miro tugged on his ears. Just then, he heard an all too familiar voice shout with excitement, "KAGOME! It's been a while and you look as beautiful as ever." He turned to see none other than Koga. If she hadn't been pushing that stroller, Koga would've been grabbing her hands as he greeted her.

Inuyasha jumped between them and Miro squealed with glee at his Uncle Yash moving so fast. He acted like he was on a theme park ride. "Koga, I see you're still as annoying as ever." He remarked. "Oh, it's you. I didn't notice you standing over there," Koga stated then asked, "Kagome, don't tell me you actually married and had kids with this creep?" Kagome sighed at Koga's remark. She thought, _at least they seem to be watching their language around the kids._ "Well, actually, these aren't our kids. We're watching them for Miroku and Sango." She replied with a bright smile then asked, "So, Koga, whatever happened to you? You just moved out and we never heard from you again."

"Well, I had to finish school to graduate on time and I was offered a job almost immediately. I didn't have time to give much notice. I thought Kaede would tell you or something." He replied rather solemnly. "She did tell us, but all of us were working so much that she could never catch us to tell us in time. It's good to see you now, though." Kagome said, still smiling.

"So, Kagome, how has dog face here been treating you?" Koga asked as he shot Inuyasha a threateningly glare. "How dare you even ask her that! I wouldn't treat her bad at all! Why you-I've had enough of you!" Just as Inuyasha was going to continue, Miro tugged on his sleeve and looked up with big, teary blue eyes and said, "Pwease stop yelling Uncie Yash. You're scaring me." "No-no don't cry!" Inuyasha pleaded as he lifted him up. But, the water works had already started. "C'mon, boys don't cry!" Inuyasha said as he patted Miro's head. "I see you two have your hands full," Koga stated, "I have to get going anyway." "It was nice to see you again, Koga." Kagome said as he handed her a business card. "Keep in touch," he said, "and when you decide to leave dog-boy there, give me a call." Koga winked before walking away. Inuyasha shot Koga a death glare. He swore the next time he saw him he'd kick his ass.

Miro finally quieted down after giving him an ice cream cone. They all sat down at a bench outside the ice cream parlor. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and asked, "Are you still mad about Koga?" He crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Keh! Like I care about that guy. It's you who's always so chummy with him!"

"I was just being polite to him. Nothing more."

"You're always giving him special treatment."

"Inuyasha, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I don't know, he gave you his number and I didn't see you throw it away."

Kagome sighed heavily trying not to get angry. "Inuyasha, what are you implying? He's just a friend that we lost contact with. You have nothing to worry about." She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his arm and looked deep into his golden eyes. He looked away with a slight blush and said angrily, "You know how that guy pisses me off." She smiled softly and replied, "Inuyasha, I love you and you're the only one I want to be with." He didn't want to admit he needed her reassurance and simply replied, "Let's get these kids home. I think they've had enough excitement for one day." She agreed. But, as she pushed the stroller toward the exit, she couldn't help feel a tinge of sadness. Inuyasha still wasn't willing to open up to her completely. His pride still got in the way of admitting his feelings to her.

-0-0-0-0-

Kohaku greeted Inuyasha and Kagome at the house. They were surprised to see him. "Hey, kid, how's it going?" Inuyasha greeted. "Just fine. I hope they weren't much trouble." He replied, referring to the children. "Are you sure you can handle both kids on your own? Inuyasha and I can barely keep up with them." Kagome said. "It's fine, really. I know you both are used to me being Sango's kid brother, but I'm older now. I watch them all the time. I just couldn't get over here fast enough to watch them." He assured. Kagome handed Takai to him. She knew he'd be just fine. "Now, Miro, be a good boy for your Uncle Kohaku, okay? Mom and dad will be home soon." Kagome said as she knelt down to his size. "Yes, Aunt Kags." He promised. "We'll see you soon." Inuyasha said. "Definitely, I want to see that adorable baby girl!" Kagome exclaimed. She handed the things they bought for the new baby to Kohaku. It was so sweet and cute to see Miro waving 'goodbye' to them.

Inuyasha opened the door to their empty home. Kagome flicked on a light in the living room. She didn't realize just how tired she was until she sat down on the couch. _It's so quiet here_. She thought. She rested her arm over her eyes. She was suddenly lifted by Inuyasha and she couldn't help but giggle as he carried her to the bedroom.

Inuyasha dreaded going back to work, but he knew that if they wanted to maintain their home and start a family it was the only way. He just hated seeing Sesshomaru everyday. Kagome on the other hand was happy to go back to work. She had just hoped the substitute teacher had followed her lesson plan. She knew how crazy the class would get; acting like it was a free day just because she hadn't been there. It was going to be a rough day getting them back on track. Maybe she would assign them extra homework for good measure.

Later that day, Kagome headed out of the teacher's lounge. She preferred to eat her lunch in her own classroom. Just because she was a relatively new teacher, the teachers who had been there longer criticized her; sure, they did it behind her back, but she could sense when she wasn't accepted. She could care less what they thought. They knew she was a great teacher even though she was young and that was the only reason they criticized her.

She watched as some kids played handball and "tag" on the school yard as she headed to her classroom. Suddenly, she heard a young girl crying and children laughing. Her instincts kicked in and she ran over to the scene. Three kids were surrounding a small girl with lavender eyes. One girl was throwing pebbles at her, another girl was tugging on her hair, and the third was a boy was taking her ball away. "Hey! Shingo, Mayu, Kaori! Leave her alone! Detention for all three of you! And we're calling your parents!" She couldn't believe these three kids were from her own class. She ordered them to stand in the corner. They did as they were told. Kagome checked on the girl, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "yes, it's nothing. Please, don't call my mom."

"You didn't do anything wrong, but we have to tell her what happened. What's your name?"

"Shiori."

"Okay, Shiori, let's walk to the principal's office."

Kagome escorted the children. The nurse checked on Shiori and tended to a few scrapes on her knees. The principal dealt with the three trouble makers while Kagome waited out front with Shiori for her mother.

She sat with Shiori on the stone steps of the school. "Why were they picking on you?" Kagome asked. "It's because…" Shiori hesitated to answer. "It's okay, you can trust me." Kagome assured. "I get picked on a lot." She muttered. Kagome decided not to press the girl and waited for her mother to arrive.

When Shiori's mother arrived, Shiori clinged to her mother's leg. "I'm sorry, mom." She whispered. "It's not your fault, Shiori. I keep telling you that." Her mother cooed. Kagome stepped in, "I'm the one who found the kids picking on her. I'll make sure my students are punished."

"Miss-"

"Please, just call me Kagome."

"Kagome-sama, thank you for watching after my daughter."

"Can we talk for a moment, please?"

Kagome and Shiori's mother walked over to her vehicle. Shiori got inside as she waited for her mother. "You see," she began," Shiori is picked on because she's a half-demon. It happens almost on a daily basis. I've thought of home schooling her, but since I am a single mother I can't afford it. Besides, she says she likes school." Kagome sympathized, "I can't believe that's the reason she's being picked on." "I know, but that's the way things are." She sighed. "It shouldn't be like this. There must be something we can do. Maybe we should have an assembly and let the students know this kind of behavior won't be tolerated." Kagome suggested. "That's very nice of you to care. I'm afraid it would only put more negative attention on Shiori and any other half-demon students. I must be going now. Thank you again."

At home, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Shiori's situation. "There must be something that can be done." She thought aloud. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up from his bowl of ramen. "Today at school, there was a girl being picked on." She replied. "So what? It happens all the time to kids." He stated as he slurped some noodles. "It was because she's a half demon," she said solemnly, "I mean, I know you told me about it, but to see it for myself...I couldn't help think that's what it must've been like for you." "She'll grow up strong and fine. I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a big deal to you 'cause you never experienced it yourself before." Inuyasha stated.

"I don't think that's the right attitude to have about it."

"Kagome, there's nothing you can do about it. She just needs to stand up for herself."

"Inuyasha, I don't condone fighting and on top of that, she's a girl."

"And is this how you're going to react when it happens to our kids?"

Kagome was quiet and stared deeply at Inuyasha before replying, "And is this the attitude you're going to have for our kids? They need more support than that. They need someone to stick up for them." "Kagome, it's more complicated than that! I remember seeing my mother cry when I was first picked on…as a child, I didn't understand it then, but my mother was crying for me because she knew what my LIFE would be like, not just my childhood. You know that it's already hard enough trying to fit in and be accepted as a kid, but when you're a half demon, you're even more of an outcast. If you want something else for our kids, then maybe they shouldn't be part demon at all."

Kagome stood from her seat and exclaimed, "If it's as hard as you say it is, then why do you want to have children at all! It's not about what they are, Inuyasha; I just want them to be loved and accepted as much as I will them and as much as I do you!" Inuyasha responded sternly, "Kagome, you can't eliminate the prejudices from the world. Yes, being a half demon is hard, but I made my place in this world and I'm going to be there for my children just like my mother was there for me. I'm not going to put my life on hold or not have any children of my own just because the world is a fucked up place. There's more to life than that. Unless, you're saying that you don't want to have kids with me now."

Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She felt powerless and angry at the injustices she had no way to fix. She worried for her children's future, but there was one thing she was sure of. She wanted to have children with Inuyasha. "Don't ever doubt the choice I made to be with you!" She exclaimed. "I don't doubt you, Kagome. It's just our children being part demon is something you have control over. It's something you can decide," He explained, "You had a glimpse into the kind of life they might have." "You said it yourself, you're not going to put your life on hold and neither am I. I told you, I chose you for who you are. I love you for who you are and I wouldn't want things any other way! So, why would I want my children any other way?" Inuyasha looked at her seriously. He knew she meant it with all her heart.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "You're going to make a damn good mother," He replied confidently, "just as you are an incredible wife."

-0o0o0o0-

A/N: I am SO SORRY it took me so long to update! I WILL finish this story and the ones I'm working on. So, here was a nice long chapter for you. I double spaced it so it would be easier on the eyes to read…thank you all my loyal readers and thanks in advance for any reviews I get. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm my own worst critic so I think it could be a little better. Lol. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, 'cause if I did, then the manga would be completed by now….probably not.

A/N: Yes, I know you all hate me 'cause I haven't updated. I'm SO SORRY! Thank you though for those who read it, reviewed, and for still reading this now...Here goes nothing! Enjoy the read.

Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise Part 2

Kagome waited on the toilet seat staring at her watch and counting down the seconds. The thermometer finally beeped. Damn. Her temperature indicated that she wasn't ovulating, too. She sighed and shook her head feeling ridiculous. She stepped out into the bedroom where Inuyasha was laying down watching T.V. "Well, maybe the thing doesn't work." He softly replied. She laughed lightly and said, "No, this is an ovulation kit. It works."

She sat back against the wall with her legs up against her chest. "I don't think we need all that pregnancy kit stuff." He commented. "Yeah, but we've been trying to conceive for a year. Statistically, I should've gotten pregnant by now." She explained. "Says who?" He questioned. "All the women's health books I read. Any doctor or fertility book will say that. I researched online, too." She stated. "Well, I don't want to end up one of those couples that fuck whenever a machine tells them to." He remarked. "I agree with you there." She said with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his bare chest. "And no more of these over the counter testing shits. Let's just give it one more month." Kagome was comforted that Inuyasha didn't seem worried. She decided to go to the library and do a little more research.

Inuyasha came home and Kagome was sunk into a book. "What are you reading?" He asked. She jumped and the book fell on the floor. "You startled me! I didn't even hear you pull up." She said as she stood up to embrace him. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "I've been thinking. Maybe we should consider adoption." "Do you not want to try anymore?" He asked, sounding a little sullen. "No, I just think maybe we should try adoption?" She said still speaking softly. "Are you giving up?" Inuyasha said as he looked down into her ebony eyes. "I just think we should just let things run its course. If If get pregnant, then I will. We have enough love to give." She persuaded. "It sounds like a great idea, but I hope it doesn't mean we'll stop trying." He said with uncertainty. She giggled and replied, "Of course we won't stop trying! In fact, I think we need to do it more." "Oh, I think we do, too!" He said happily and took her right there on the couch….and the dinner table…and the shower…and the bed. ;-p

After work the next day, Kagome prepared a wonderful dinner for Inuyasha. She had a plate of ramen (of course), a platter of sushi (He has a big appetite), some tempura, rice, pot stickers (Gotta have other kinds of food!) and spring rolls. For dessert she had some daifuku (sweet! red bean cake) and Azuki ice cream."They say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kagome thought aloud as she peered through the curtain for Inuyasha. He was coming up the walkway and she opened the door to greet him.

Once he had seen the food, Kagome was ignored still standing in the doorway. "It's only to be expected." She said with a smile. After he had stuffed his face and wolfed- err, gulped down his food, he sat back and said, "Got anymore ramen?" Kagome almost turned beet red, but decided to seethe silently. What she had to tell him was very important.

"Inuyasha," She began, "I have something very important to-" "Oh, Kagome! Are you? Are we?!" He had the most ecstatic expression on his face. She looked down, "No, sorry, but I-" She grew quiet. Now, what she had to say seemed so trivial. "No, please don't cry!" Inuyasha shouted. He winced. _I'm such a jerk._ He thought to himself.

"I'm okay. I want so much to be able to tell you…anyway, you're really not going to hear what I'm going to say…sorry, I shouldn't have lifted your hopes and spirit with the food, too."

"Is that was the food was for?"

"That's really beside the point."

"Okay, would you just tell me already." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, you know how Sesshomaru adopted Rin…I think we should meet up with him and discuss the adoption process." "No! NO WAY! He hates me and I hate him. We can do this without him!" Inuyasha snapped. "I had a feeling you'd react this way, but, Inuyasha, please, just for once, this is something you and him can get along about." "I can't even believe you're suggesting this. Kagome, I hate seeing the jackass at work! Besides, what makes you think he'll even help us?" Inuyasha said. "Well, he's your brother. I thought since he has experience, it would be a big help. This isn't about you and him. It's about the child out there who needs love!" She argued. "No, this whole adoption thing was your idea and if I have to deal with Sesshomaru, then I say forget the whole thing." He said as he stormed out of the living room.

Kagome followed him in quite a rage, "Stop being so stupid! I swear, you are so stubborn! My idea?! At least I'm trying, what have you been doing?! I've been the one who's been put through the ringer at the doctor's 'cause all you had to do was give a sample in a cup! We know there's nothing wrong with you, except maybe how dense you are! I test my temperature everyday, take my prenatal vitamins and research!" Inuyasha barked back (excuse the pun), "Well, you know what, Kagome, I'm not the one who thought we needed all those tests to begin with. I want to adopt, but you don't have to make me see Sesshomaru…outside of work! AND I'm sorry, you had to be put through all of that, but I supported you! I watched your face fall each time you took a pregnancy test. It wrenched my heart to see you have to be thoroughly analyzed by the doctors. It hurts me, too, Kagome. You're not the only one who wants kids!" "I guess I just want them more than you do." She said, rather sharply. "That's not true….seeing Sesshomaru…it's like you don't even know me! Kami, we can't stand each other." "Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Why is what?"

"Why is it you and Sesshomaru can't get along. You're brothers!"

"Half brothers."

"Still brothers, Inuyasha. He's going to be the uncle of our child. I think you need to fix your relationship."

"We never had a relationship to begin with."

"It's not too late to build one."

"There you go again, Kagome, stop talking about something you know nothing about." Inuyasha snapped. "You know, Inuyasha, if I don't know you-which I don't agree- but if I don't know like you say I don't, then it's your own fault." She said rather coldly. Inuyasha was a little scared of her expression (she was scary when she was angry) but he pressed on, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "You don't open up to me! I don't know what you're feeling, nothing! This is the most I think you've told me about your feelings about trying to conceive!" Inuyasha stayed quiet for a while as he stared at the wall. Kagome looked down at the floor, fighting back tears. This was the first REAL fight they've had over the course of their marriage. Sure, they bickered, but this was serious. "Sesshomaru and I don't get along because I'm a half demon. He thinks I'm a disgrace to the family and my father's worst mistake. If he despises me so much, how do you think he'll feel about our kids? He doesn't deserve…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off, but he continued, "He doesn't deserve to even see our kids or have any involvement in an adoption process with us." "Thank you, Inuyasha, for opening up to me. I didn't mean to force it out of you." She said softly as she sat beside him and hugged him lovingly. "So, now do you see why Sesshomaru should be left out of this?" He asked as he tenderly rested his head on hers. "Well, you told me he hated humans, but he adopted a human girl…You can be the better person. Put your differences aside and make a difference. He can't be all bad." Kagome said softly, so quietly, that if Inuyasha didn't have his enhanced hearing abilities, he wouldn't have heard her. "You keep trying to change the world, Kagome. If it's what you really want, then I guess we can see him." Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled and whispered into his velvety ears, "I'll make it up to you."

A/N: Short Chapter, I know! At least I updated, right? ….(crickets chirping)… The next chapter will come soon- I mean it! I'll show you! Mwuahhaha…. I'll get on it tonight! Thanks for reading and keep a lookout for the update!

OH! And I just want to take this time to promote my favorite music artist, Darren Hayes! He was the lead singer of Savage garden…Anyway, I saw him in concert and he is freakin' amazing! I love him! So, he has a new album coming out August 20th. Check out his music on his website or his myspace; Or or Youtube! Tell me what you think! R+R. Much love, dear readers. Until next time…which is soon! Like, give me a day to write, okay! Okay. Peace. xMichi


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Kitsune!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha or any of its rights. This is for entertainment use only! All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

A New Addition

Chapter 5: Enter the Kitsune!

"Dammit, Kagome! I told you this stupid trip was a bad idea!" Inuyasha blurted as his feet squished into the mud. He was currently crouched down, trying to fix their flat tire. "You just had to make me stop at that Shinto shrine!" He snarled. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to make a wish!" Kagome stated. "Well, you obviously didn't wish for good weather!" He shouted as thunder rumbled. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. They were both dripping wet from the pouring rain. Inuyasha wouldn't let her help and they were late to see Sesshomaru. "Just, let me call Triple A or something…" Kagome suggested. "No! I can do this myself!" Inuyasha snapped as he removed the flat tire.

Inuyasha climbed back inside their SUV. Mud stained the front of his red, long-sleeved shirt. Kagome sat quietly. She covered herself with a blanket they kept in the backseat. Her pink blouse was soaked through. "We should stop at a store and get some dry clothes." She said calmly. Inuyasha growled at the thought of stopping again, but he couldn't let Kagome catch a cold. He also didn't want Sesshomaru to see him looking like a mess. "Fine, but let's make it quick."

The rain let up slightly. Gray, ominous clouds swirled overhead. Kagome pushed the button for the intercom at the front gate. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, cursing, commenting on how he didn't want to be here, and how stuck up Sesshomaru was. They had called ahead. He didn't understand why the gate wasn't open for them. Kagome stepped back into the car once the gates began to open. They drove for another five minutes until they could finally see Sesshomaru's mansion atop a steep hill. _To think this is only one of his homes._ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru owned several homes, but he didn't really seem to have a home. He would buy homes that were a contractor's dream, fix it up, and sell it. This one was his main home because Rin's school was so close. He never stayed home for long anyway. He was always away on business. It seemed he had nothing better to do with the money he earned from his father's business, until he adopted Rin. It does cost a lot of money to adopt a child, care for one (which he also placed her in private school) and set up a college fund for her. Inuyasha was entitled to half of his father's assets, but decided to invest it in a retirement fund and college fund for their children…or if they didn't have any kids it could just be vacation money. (At least money wouldn't be an issue if they'd decided to adopt.) Inuyasha later found out his father had left him more money than Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru made enough of it that it didn't seem to bother him much.

Jaken, Sesshomaru's personal assistant, opened the door. Jaken watched Rin while Sesshomaru was away and did not act kindly toward Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru is currently taking care of some business, but will be down shortly," he said as he turned his back and walked away, "Don't get anything wet!" Kagome and Inuyasha stepped inside and remained standing on a rubber doormat. Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms. Kagome sighed. _It could've been worse, right? _She thought. "Honestly, we're not even that wet." Inuyasha commented.

Jaken handed both of them a towel. They politely accepted them even though they were pretty much dry. "Master Jaken, I heard the door bell." Rin stated as she stood at the top of the 

staircase. She walked down briskly when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha. She bowed and said, "Konnichiwa." "Konnichiwa!" Kagome said happily. "Would you like something to drink?" Rin asked. "Rin, you are not a maid," Sesshomaru said sternly as he came out of his office, "Go finish your homework." "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly. "Goodbye." She said again with a bow before heading off. "Jaken, why don't you help her." Sesshomaru stated. "Yes, my Lord!" Jaken said as he hurried behind Rin.

"All right, Sesshomaru, let's get to the point-" "Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted, "Please, Sesshomaru, do you think you can help us in the adoption process?" "That all depends on you. The adoption process is difficult. It was difficult even for me. It's a very strict application process, expensive as well. It's quite discouraging. If you have any doubts, I suggest not doing it. It could shatter your relationship or even your soul if your heart is fragile and fickle." Sesshomaru warned. "We're aware of all that. We don't need your intimidation." Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru calmly continued, "You need to watch yourself, Inuyasha. That attitude of yours has to change if you're going to be considered for parenting. Besides, you will be put through the wringer by these adoption companies. I will give you mine to save you some trouble of finding a legit one. You must also know that the process takes a long time. It's harder to adopt younger children, especially babies." Kagome nodded along, trying to not let her face fall at the sullen prospect ahead of them. Inuyasha sat quietly, glaring at Sesshomaru with his arm around Kagome.

"How did you adopt Rin?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru responded stoically, "Well, at first I simply donated money to orphanages and various charities as tax write-offs and the like. She wrote me a letter thanking me. It didn't affect me at first, but then I received a notification that she was near death because she had been attacked by wolves while playing outside. She asked that she meet me before she died. I made the trip; it seemed like such a small endeavor after what she had been through. Besides, she was the only child who wrote to me. She recovered rather quickly after my visit. I felt compelled to give her a home and education that I felt only I could provide. My occupation and wealth aided in the adoption process. It is usually difficult for single people to adopt. Honestly, there's no reason you and Inuyasha can't adopt."

Sesshomaru went to his office to retrieve the information for the adoption agency. Kagome and Inuyasha waited in the living room. "He's just doing this because if we adopt, then I'm not breeding my own kids." Inuyasha commented bitterly. "Would you stop already?" Kagome snapped. "I'm only doing this for you." He remarked. She sighed, "Look, I know you're upset. Once the whole process is over we'll be happy."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The rest of the trip with Sesshomaru was rather uneventful. However, with Sesshomaru's connections Kagome and Inuyasha were almost immediately interviewed, assessed, and approved to be adoptive parents. For their adoptive child they did not request babies because they were harder to adopt (everyone wants a baby). So, although they were aware that older children might be more difficult to handle, they were prepared. They wanted nothing more than to give a child a warm, loving home.

One day, Kagome and Inuyasha received the news they had been waiting for. A child had finally been selected for them. They met with their agent and were informed of the child's background. It was a young boy whose father had recently been murdered. He played tricks on 

people, but it was just a cover-up for his emotional circumstance. Lastly, he was a full demon. Kagome and Inuyasha decided that a full demon as their first child would work in their favor; they could learn how to handle the difficulty and prejudice many demons face in society, because one day when they had their own children, the issue would surely arise.

It was time for Kagome and Inuyasha to meet the young fox demon. Inuyasha thought it was going to be a breeze; after all it was just a kid. Kagome was delighted, excited, and nervous. She hoped to make a good impression. If things went well now, then taking him home should be no problem. "No hitting the kid on the head when he plays a trick," Kagome warned Inuyasha, "I don't want child services coming after us." "Keh, I'm not stupid." Inuyasha replied.

"This is Shippo." The agent introduced. "Nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile as she leaned down to his height. Inuyasha was going to introduce himself next, but Shippo stuck a stone on Inuyasha's hand, pinning him to the floor. "What's the big idea!" Inuyasha complained. He glared menacingly at the fox child. "That's not nice, Shippo." The agent scolded. "I don't care! They'll just leave or return me like the rest of them!" Shippo shouted. "I promise, we're different. We want nothing more than a child." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't like that guy." Shippo said as he pointed to Inuyasha. "Why you!" Inuyasha grumbled. "How about we get to know each other? I understand how hard it must've been for you," Kagome said softly, "Can you release Inuyasha first please?" Shippo removed the stone and jumped away from Inuyasha before he could retaliate.

Inuyasha waited in a separate room while Shippo and Kagome talked. She told them about their house, how they had a room ready for him, but that if he didn't like the décor they could fix it up for him. She told him about their large backyard and he would have an aunt, uncle, and two cousins to play with (She means Miroku, Sango and their kids) and her mother, grandpa, and brother, Souta would love to add him to their family. She showed him pictures of everyone and assured Shippo he would have a real, secure family. "What if you have babies of your own? What will happen to me?" Shippo asked as he nervously stared at his hands. "There's plenty of love to go around. I'm not going to lie, our attention would be stretched thin, but we won't forget you and we would always love you. I know it will take some time for you to accept us, but I'll prove to you we'll be your permanent family and gain your trust!" Kagome promised.

-0-0-0-0-

Shippo came home with them. He circled his room, eyes wide. There were toys stored everywhere. He glanced at Kagome for approval to go ahead and pick up a few toys. He 

grabbed a truck and took it outside with him. Kagome and Shippo played a little outside before it grew dark and time to go inside. Inuyasha liked the kid, but Shippo was so clingy to Kagome it made it difficult to bond with him. Inuyasha knew it would take time and just watched Kagome happily dote on Shippo as she made him macaroni for dinner.

Kagome and Inuyasha tucked in Shippo for bed in his room. About 45 minutes later, Shippo awoke crying because he didn't want to sleep alone. Kagome saw no harm in laying with Shippo until he fell asleep. She would've let him sleep with them, but Inuyasha decided Shippo had to get used to sleeping in his own room, so Kagome thought it best to just join Shippo in his room. She lay down beside Shippo in the uncomfortably small bed. They had placed glow-in the dark star stickers on the ceiling. Kagome told Shippo a story about a young girl who could travel through time: she was from Tokyo and when she fell into the well in her backyard, and into the feudal era. "And there are more stars in the feudal era and they shine much brighter because there are no smog or city lights to block them out." Kagome spoke just above a whisper, "There are places in Japan that are remote villages still and the same stars shine above just as they did in ancient times. We can take a trip if you want to see the stars." Shippo didn't respond, he was sound asleep, with his fingers curled in Kagome's dark, long, wavy locks. She smiled softly and watched Shipp a little before falling into sleep herself.

Inuyasha stood quietly in the doorway, having listened to Kagome's story to Shippo. It was a side of Kagome he hadn't known before. She was always sweet, gentle, and kind, but her motherly side came so easily. He hoped he could be as good a father.

- O- O-O-Author's Note-O-O-O-

Please, don't hate me for not updating sooner. I'm so sorry! "Life happens while you're busy making other plans" as John Lennon once said. Alright, well I love writing and fanfiction is quite fun! I will be updating soon. Take care, be kind to others, and tell the people you love you love them. Spend time with them. AND, you are loved even while you're completely by yourself alone. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Shippo Runs Away!

Sooo sorry for the ultra belated update. I just want to thank all my reviewers and readers. Thank you for not giving up on me. Special thanks to **Inuyasharocks540** for a kind message that prompted me to update!

There was another reader I wanted to thank that messaged me back in February (hence in my profile I put up a preview of this chapter. By asking for a preview, you prompted me to come up with this plot), but regretfully I cannot find your name in my inbox to thank you properly, but I think/hope you know who you are. Thank you!

Slowly, but surely I will finish this story.

Thanks everyone, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its rights. This is for entertainment use only! All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own _Seven Samurai _directed and edited by Akira Kurosawa. I however do own a Playstation 3, but the rights are Sony's. lol.

**Chapter 6: Shippo runs away!**

"Ha-ha! Look at Inuyasha's face in this one!" Miroku laughed as he and Sango flipped through the pictures in Kagome's digital camera. Inuyasha audibly growled from the back porch. His inhuman hearing abilities never let him miss anything. He, Kagome, and Shippo had finally come over to see the new baby. They named their daughter. They named her Hikari, which means light. Kagome was currently cradling the newborn in her arms. Shippo was in the backyard playing with Takai and Miro.

"Aw, Shippo looks so cute in this picture." Sango cooed at the image of Shippo sitting in the sand box at the park. The next picture was of Shippo and Kagome putting yellow flowers in each other's hair. The picture after that was of Shippo and Inuyasha fighting with chopsticks over the last sushi roll. The following picture was of Shippo happily stuffing the tuna roll in his mouth. "That's great. Shippo really seems to fit into your family," Sango commented with a smile. "But, it seems he and Inuyasha don't get along too well." "Well, Shippo is still adjusting," Kagome replied, "But, I think they do act more like siblings than a father and son."

Hikari was gurgling happily in Kagome's arms. She had a full head of dark hair. A tiny pink bow stood out from the ribbon around her small head. "Miroku is convinced her eyes are going to stay blue." Sango stated as Kagome handed the little girl back to her mother. "Well, I was right about Miro." Miroku replied proudly. Kagame laughed at his certainty. "How are Takai and Miro handling the new baby?" She asked. "You know, they're jealous. It's hard to evenly give attention. If they were any farther apart in age it'd be even harder. I have to enroll Miro into preschool already. Time flies so fast!" Sango answered. "I'll set up preschool for Miro at my school, this way I can pick him up for you." Kagome offered. "That's so wonderful of you! Gosh, Kagome, I don't know what we'd do without you." Sango obliged. She smiled in response and said, "You don't have to thank me. You guys are like family."

"So, has Shippo started school yet?" Miroku asked as he looked out the window from the kitchen at the three kids playing. Inuyasha was now outside with them playing "samurai warriors" and shouting "Backlash wave!" Each had origami swords made from construction paper. Shippo threw his sword to the ground and plopped onto the grass pretending to die. "Uncle Yash is so cool! He comes up with great attack moves!" Miro exclaimed. "I haven't enrolled Shippo yet. He's not quite ready. He has to see a therapist because of what happened to his parents. He's making progress, so the therapist thinks he can start this fall."

"Are you and Inuyasha still trying to get pregnant?" Sango asked softly. Kagome smiled and replied, "We're just letting things go naturally for right now. Shippo's kind of a handful right now." "I understand. Well, this way maybe the stress is off you guys." Sango suggested. "I think so. Shippo needs our support right now." Kagome replied.

"Quick, give me the camera!!" Miroku pleaded excitedly. Sango handed it to him. He began snapping away. "Hey!! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I couldn't resist!" Miroku chucked as he continued taking pictures. Inuyasha had played dead this time and the three boys took advantage of the situation and were now jumping on him and pretending to attack him.

The sun was setting. The air became cool. "Okay, time to come inside!" Kagome called. The boys, including Inuyasha disappointedly walked into the house. "Pillow fight!" Inuyasha called as he ran into the kids' room, the three boys following after him. "I think they're starting to get along just fine." Sango stated.

At 8PM it was time to go home. As much as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo loved to visit, a family with a new baby gets tired quickly. "When will you come over again?" Miro asked with a pout. "Soon." Kagome answered. "How soon?" Shippo asked. "In a week, okay? We'll have a barbecue." Inuyasha offered. "Sounds great, see you guys. Thanks for stopping by." Miroku said as they watched the family climb into the SUV, then drive away.

+x+x+x+x+x

The next day, Monday, Kagome walked with Shippo hand in hand as they entered the store. Kagome had just picked up Shippo from her mother's house. When Sota, Gramps, and her mother met Shippo they were delighted. Sota was in college, but he came to visit just to meet Shippo. He was instantly accepted-and spoiled- by the Higurashi family. Kagome had wanted Shippo to meet Rin, but her school schedule made it rather difficult.

They strolled over to the photo corner. They developed the pictures in the camera, which, luckily, were not too many as they regularly stayed on top of the pictures. It was easy to just leave the digital images in the camera, but Kagome was always worried technology would fail, so she religiously made sure to back up and develop the images.

Inuyasha came home to find the house empty. He grumbled and heated up some water on the stove for his ramen. Then, he heard the rattle of keys and the click of the doorknob. Kagome waltzed in with two straps of bags of groceries on each arm. He jumped up from his place on the kitchen table sifting through the mail to help her.

Once all the groceries were down Inuyasha planted a huge kiss on Kagome's cheek, then a tender one on her lips. Shippo whined "ewww" from his place behind Kagome. Inuyasha playfully scowled at Shippo and ruffled his hair. Shippo struggled to fix his brown strands back in place. "Why don't you two watch a movie and I'll prep dinner?" Kagome suggested. "I want to help you!" Shippo whined. "Hey, Squirt, we can watch _Seven Samurai_." Inuyasha offered. Kagome added, "Tell you what, you can help me make dessert after, what do you say?" Shippo turned his head from Kagome to Inuyasha. "That movie is long. Can I stay up to finish it pleeeeaassseee?" He begged. "Sure." He agreed. "Yes!" Shippo cheered as he ran to put in the DVD in the Playstation 3.

Thirty minutes later, the DVD was on pause as the family sat at the dinner table. There was some bickering between Shippo and Inuyasha over a few rice balls. Kagome had been certain that she had cooked enough, but maybe that was Shippo's way of getting attention from Inuyasha and for Inuyasha to somehow show some affection to Shippo (as he ALWAYS let Shippo have the last piece. Kagome wondered if Shippo even realized that kind of behavior as affection.) But, Inuyasha was Inuyasha and Shippo was Shippo, so maybe this was a pretty good start to a relationship.

The table was quiet as the Kagome's two boys stuffed their faces. She admired them from the corner of her eye as she looked at her plate. She didn't want either to notice lest they get embarrassed and she'd lose this moment. Suddenly, Shippo stopped shoveling food and asked, "So, do you still want babies of your own?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and Inuyasha glanced nervously at her. "Someday, but, what makes you ask that?" She answered honestly. "I heard you talking to aunt Sango." He said as he poked at his vegetables with a chopstick. "Well, if we have our own kids, then we will, until then, we're plenty happy with you, Shippo. Are you happy?" She replied with a sincere smile. He half smiled back at her. He simply nodded in response. "Listen, Shippo, just be a kid and don't worry about stuff like that." Inuyasha said as he patted him on the head. "Okay." He said softly.

Later that night once the movie was finished and Shippo was tucked in, Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to be alone together. But, just as things were getting heated, Shippo suddenly burst into the room crying: I had a nightmare!" and jumped into bed with them. Inuyasha cursed himself for not checking if the door was locked. Not that it would have made a difference. If Shippo had cried outside the door, then Kagome would have gone out to him.

The three settled into bed. Inuyasha was none too happy, but he didn't say anything as Shippo wedged himself between him and Kagome. Shippo tightly clutched his turquoise baby blanket. Kagome pet his head and looked at Inuyasha with apologetic, caramel eyes. Inuyasha's golden eyes softened and he leaned in to lean his head on Kagome's.

Inuyasha watched his sleeping family. Shippo could be annoying, but the kid was quickly growing on him. He slowly sat up in bed, careful not to wake Kagome or Shippo. He noticed the envelope from the photo place on the kitchen counter. He turned on the light in the living room and flipped through the pictures. Each picture of him and Shippo seemed to be of them not getting along. Inuyasha's brows furrowed together as he scowled. He decided tomorrow he'd take off work and spend some time with him.

In the morning, Kagome was surprised to see Inuaysha was not up for work yet. Shippo lay snoring in the bed still. She gently shook his shoulder and whispered in his plush ear, "Time to get up." He groaned and replied groggily, "I'm not going in today. I already told Sesshomaru. I'm gonna take Shippo out today." "That sounds great. Okay, have fun." She said trying to hide how giddy she was that Inuyasha and Shippo would be bonding. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, but had a better idea. She glanced at Shippo's sleeping form before playfully nipping Inuyasha's ear. "What are you doing?" He grumbled. "Well, Shippo's asleep." She said softly. His eye cracked open and his eyebrows rose. "In that case." He mumbled as he and Kagome quietly snuck off into the bathroom. Inuyasha made sure to lock the door.

Kagome was gone for work. Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and decided it was time to wake up Shippo. He opened the blinds to let the bright sunlight stream in. Shippo grimaced and covered his head with the blanket before flipping over to turn his back on the sun. "Get up! I have a surprise!" Inuyasha urged with a gentle shake. "What is it?" Shippo mumbled. "We're going to spend the day together! Anywhere you want to go!" He said enthusiastically. "Why?" The sleepy kitsune asked. "What? We're gonna have fun, come on!" He encouraged, his voice a little more gruff than he intended. "Can we go to the baseball game Tigers Vs. Cougars?" He asked as he peeked out from under the blanket. "Well, no, I didn't get tickets for that. That game is sold out." Inuyasha replied. Shippo frowned and whined, "But, you said anywhere I wanted." "Yeah, but within reason." Inuyasha replied. "Then, I want to ride the big Ferris wheel." Inuyasha was not particularly fond of rides like that. He inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. This kid was making it difficult to not get irritated. "Okay, then after that?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo smiled to himself under the blanket. He stifled a "kukuku" and replied, "Let's go to the zoo!" "Great, hurry and get up." Inuyasha replied. _We're going to have lots of fun._ Shippo thought.

Shippo stuffed blue cotton candy into his mouth. "Is my tongue blue?" He asked Inuyasha as he stuck his tongue out. Inuyasha winced at the disgusting sight of blue saliva, blue tongue, and chunks of dissolving cotton candy, "Yeah. Just close your mouth." "Can I get pink next, I want my tongue purple!" Shippo exclaimed. "Um, no, Kagome will be mad if I give you too much sugar, besides you'll get a stomach ache." Inuyasha replied sternly. Shippo scowled. Inuyasha straightened the baseball cap on his head. Despite the world being relatively accepting of demons and half demons, he felt more comfortable wearing a cap to cover his ears.

"Wow! Look how high up we are!" Shippo exclaimed. "Yeah, we're high up." He said as he glared out the window. It wasn't the heights he minded so much as how ridiculous the line had been just ride a stupid Ferris wheel.

"LOOK! Balloons!" Shippo cried as he dashed over to the array of floating colors. "Can I have a red one?" He asked when Inuyasha caught up. "Yeah, but don't run off like that!" He scolded. The child grinned up at Inuyasha. "Try to win me something from that!" Shippo pointed to a UFO catcher in an arcade. "No way, that thing is rigged!" Inuyasha refused. "Fine, then win me something from that! I want a gold fish!" He exclaimed. Inuyasha eyed the row of booths with various games to win plush prizes and gold fish: ring toss, basketball, breaking plates, and tossing ping-pong balls into glass cups, to name a few. He took his chances with the booths rather than the UFO catcher.

Inuyasha was currently set on winning a water gun race. As he was distracted, Shippo took his wallet and ran off. It wasn't until after the third try and having won a giant panda plush that Inuyasha realized Shippo-and his wallet- were gone. He didn't panic at first. He searched among the crowd for a red balloon strapped to a child with brown hair, which turned out to be half the kids at the zoo. "Shippo!" Inuyasha called. Finally, Inuyasha went to the zoo police. They asked for a picture of Shippo and he replied, "Well, he took my wallet." So all he could do was give a description. They asked workers at the entrance if anyone fitting Shippo's description had left. No one saw him, which was good news because it meant he was still in the park.

His cell phone rang and he reluctantly answered because his caller ID read: Kagome. "Hey, how's it going with Shippo?" She asked. "I think you should come down to the zoo. I don't want to worry you, but he ran away from me."

+x+x+x Meanwhile…+x+x+x

Shippo found himself in the jungle section of the park. He admired the gorillas. A little girl with black hair and pigtails stood beside him. "Look at that, a baby gorilla!" She squealed as she whipped out her sketchbook and crayons. Shippo curiously glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing, nosy?!" She quickly covered the picture by hugging it against her chest. "Jeeze, I was just looking." He snapped. "Well, don't look!" She retorted as she turned her back toward him. Shippo flipped open Inuyasha's black wallet. "Dang, only credit cards." He muttered. "Oohh, you're a pick-pocket, I'm telling!" She threatened in a sing-song voice. "Shut up, mind your own business! Besides this is my adopted-father's wallet, so it's not stealing." He explained. "Whatever." She said and went back to her coloring.

"So, you're adopted?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. "Didn't I tell you to shut up and mind your own business?" He replied harshly. "Yeah, well if you talk to me, I'll give you this picture." She said as she held up the paper. She had drawn a picture of…HIM! What? Who was this girl? "Give me that!" He snapped and she hid it behind her back. "No way. You have to answer my questions first." She stated with a sly grin. "Fine." He stated.

"What's your name?"

"Shippo."

"So, you're adopted."

"Yes."

"What's that like?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Are you a demon?"

"Yes."

"Cool, so am I! Are your parents demons?"

"My real parents yes."

"What about your parents now?"

"My adoptive mother is human and my adoptive father is half."

"My name is Souten. Now that I know you, will you be my boyfriend?"

"NO! Now give me that picture." He yelled as he jumped at her. "Fine, here. I drew it for you anyway." She said with a giggle. He snatched it out of her hand, rolled it up and tucked it in his back pocket.

"Are you lost?" She suddenly asked him. "No, are you?" He asked. "Yes, so I was told if you stay in the same place, then you will be found." She answered. "In that case, I better get moving." He stated. "Did you run away?" She pried. "What's it to you?" He retorted. "Well, it's just, no dad just _gives_ his wallet to his kid." She replied. He looked down at the wallet. "It's fine. I'm only playing with him." He said. "I bet he's worried." She said softly as she looked carefully at the wallet. Shippo stared at his feet and said, "Probably." "Oh, Souten, there you are!" A woman cried. "Mom, I'm sorry I got lost!" She said. The woman clutched onto the girl and looked over her shoulder at Shippo. "Are you lost, too?" She asked. "Nope." Shippo replied. "Let's go, mom. His dad will find him soon. He's playing "hide and go seek."" The mother smiled at him.

"Hey, you dropped this." Souten said before walking away. She stared at the picture, "Is that your adopted mom?" Shippo curiously took the picture from her and looked at it. It was a picture of Kagome and himself. She was holding him in her arms and they both wore a string of flowers. "Oh, Inuyasha must've had this in his wallet." He muttered. "Bye!" Souten called as she trotted beside her mom.

Guilt suddenly overwhelmed him. Why was he testing Inuyasha? Clearly he cared about him, even though they did fight a lot. Shippo thought aloud, "He brought me here and never complains when I bug him and Kagome. Oh, he's going to hate me now." Shippo looked around. _Maybe I should turn myself in_, he thought.

He saw only the faces of strangers. He watched as other kids were happy with their parents. He watched a brother and sister fight over an ice cream cone, until their mother gave them another cone. He suddenly wanted a sister of his own. He started walking back the way he had come.

In the distance, Shippo saw the zoo police stand. He saw Inuyasha there holding a sobbing Kagome. He felt even worse. _He_ had made her cry. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" He called as he ran to them. Relief immediately washed over Kagome. Inuyasha looked angry, but even his features seemed soft and relieved despite his brows being knitted together. "Don't ever do that again!" Kagome cried as she hugged him. "I'm sorry." Shippo apologized. Inuyasha thanked the zoo police. Shippo handed back his wallet. Inuyasha didn't' say anything.

They left the zoo in silence. Shippo sat quietly in his back seat with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him in the rear view mirror. "Don't cry. I'm not gonna hit you or anything." He said in an irritable tone. "Then what are you going to do?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha turned his eyes back to the road and sternly replied, "Well, I hope you know how much you made us worry today. Something bad could've happened to you; you could've been taken away from us. There are bad people out there. Don't do this ever again." "I know and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you cry, Kagome! I'm sorry, Inuyasha for taking your wallet and testing you." "Keh! I figured that's what you were doing," he scolded, "No video games for a week and you're enrolling into school." "Don't make it sound like school is a punishment!" Kagome interjected. "Yes, sir." Shippo replied and hung his head.

They pulled up into the driveway. Kagome unlocked Shippo's door. He hugged her tightly and apologized again. She squeezed him tightly and said, "It's okay now." As they walked into the house, Inuyasha picked up Shippo and sat him on his knee. He spoke calmly, "Look, Shippo, I know you and I got off to a rough start. I've been more like a big brother than a father, so I don't blame you for today." Shippo looked down. Tears welled in his eyes. He didn't feel he deserve their kindness after acting like such an ingrate. Inuyasha continued to speak, this time his voice was firm, "All kids pull their set of mischief and give their parents a hard time. Just don't ever think that we don't care about you! Ever! You got that?" Shippo nodded. Inuyasha patted the young fox-child on the head before putting an arm around him and pulling him into a quick hug.

There was a flash. Shippo and Inuyasha's heads shot up as they looked in the direction of the flash. It was Kagome with the camera. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I had to! This is priceless! I'm going to email it to Miroku and Sango right now!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha and Shippo playfully ran after Kagome.

After the laughter and chaos subsided, Shippo said, "Hey, I want to be a big brother." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened and they stared at the kid. "What brought this on?" She asked. "Well, at the zoo today, I saw a family. So, I'll sleep in my own room tonight. I need to act older if I'm going to have a little brother or sister. Goodnight. I'll leave you two alone." He said and started to head to his room. "Wait," Inuyasha said, "In case you don't end up getting a younger brother or sister or even if you have one, nothing will change. You're our first kid, no matter what." "Thank you." Shippo said, his hazel eyes growing wide and glossy. He ran back to them with open arms. "Goodnight, mama and papa!" He exclaimed.

Kagome started giggling. "Please, don't." Inuyasha said in embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey, this is another side of you I'm getting to know." "Keh!" He scoffed, turning his head away from her. "It makes me happy." She said softly as she cupped his face in her hands. He said with a sigh, "It's going to be an adventure." She leaned in, her lips a millimeter from his. She spoke, her lips lightly brushing his, "I knew being with you would be an adventure."

-0-0-0-To be Continued-o-o-o-

A/N Yay a long chapter for you!! Doesn't make up for my late update. I know.

I hope no one is too out of character. I just don't think it'd be right if I had Inuyasha beat Shippo the way he does in the series! LOL.

I forgot how fun this was to write! There is still so much I have to cover in this fic: Shippo attending school, how the Miroku and Higurashi family are doing, and of course whether Kagome and Inuyasha will have kids of their own. ;-) So, I will fit this story into my schedule of fics. I want to start new Vampire Knight fics, but I refuse my muse until my other two VK ones are completed (as a result, my notepad of VK fic ideas is full). As for my Inuyasha fics, I will make this one my priority. So, that means I am working on three fics. I'm pretty busy because of work, but I have enough free time to work on these, but I don't know if I can promise frequent updates. I hope I didn't disappoint and I haven't let you down too much with my slow updates. Forgive me. Thank you for reading, I plan to update again in July sometime. A monthly update should do, ne? I hope sooner than that, too. Thanks again. Until next time!


End file.
